The First Quarter Quell
by Dauntless-Shadowhunter91
Summary: THE FIRST QUARTER QUELL HAS BEGUN! CHILDREN, GATHER ROUND GATHER ROUND! Because I know that 48 tributes were supposed to be in Haymitch's games, but I have switched it around a little. Do not hurt me, please? A/N: Don't make fun of the cover, it's one of my best friends.


The First Quell

Samantha (D1):  
"5...4...3...2...1..0." A cannon sounds and I'm off my pedestal, running for the Cornucopia right in the center of this abandoned city. I look over to the seven other people in my alliance. Since it is the first Quater Quell, they decided to put 24 more people into the games so now they're 48 of us. Pfft, this isn't so hard. But I spoke to soon, one of the District 10 tributes tackle me to the ground and try to choke me. Poor boy, he doesn't know that my finger nails are cut into the shape of shark teeth. Four spiked tips on each finger. I easily reach up and slit his throat with my right hand. This has delayed me! The District 4 boy, well one of them, has grabbed my weapon, a whip, and is now running for an old abandoned building. Not if I can help it. I reach the Cornucopia and grab a throwing knife, aiming for his spine. I throw the knife, hitting him exactly where I planned to then I ran over to him, grabbing my whip and finishing him off by choking him with it. He was an easy kill, the real challenge was that damn girl from 7. Her axe and bow skills were extraodinary. I look around for her, checking the pile of axes that were probably put there just for the four tributes from 7. She was no where around them, she was probably looking for a bow. Then I spot her, hiding behind a bush infront of one of the buildings. She must have seen me too because as soon as I went for her she ran away from the bush and directly to the axes. Eh, I'll get her later. One of my District Partners, Felix, using two Kukri machetes to chop up the one boy from District 9. I hear yelling come from behind me so I spin around and see the District 12 boy, Wolfe, running towards me with a knife. Pssh, easy target. I raise my whip up and get ready to crack it when he throws the knife at me, missing my head by an inch. I crack the whip so the metal tip hits him in the throat. Then I pull it out of his throat. He falls to the ground dead. One of my other District Partners, Sapphire, hold a Bat'Leth (Star Trek refference for all you Trekkies), slaying four tributes from 3 in one swing. Felix is now on top of the Cornucopia fighting a girl from 4. My other District Partner, Syringe, is doing nothing besides sitting on his pedestal counting his fingers. Syringe was only twelve and was a little on the "special" side. He could barely feed himself without needing help. I feel sorry for him. No one seems to be trying to kill him because he's to weak I guess. Syringe does something I never thought he'd do. He trips a girl from 11 and starts beating her head in with his fist. Thata boy! I turn my attention to a fragile looking District 12 girl and run after her.

"Julius!" She calls. "Julius!"

"No one can save you now!" I yell as I pick a knife up from the ground.

"You're wrong! Julius is as strong as one of you Careers!" She retorts.

"I doubt that sweet-" Before I can finish my sentence, something slams into me. I look to see what it was and I spot who must be Julius holding a shield.

"Ha! Told you Julius would come you little-" The girl's words are cut off.

"Sarah!" Julius cries, his grey eyes wide. I look over to where Sarah was standing to see a Kurki blade sticking out of her chest. Oh Felix. I can tell its Felix's blade because a string of shaggy black hair is sticking out from behind Sarah. And Felix is taller than her and his face is right above her head. I said Felix's hair was shaggy but it is actually long enough to be pulled into a short/medium length ponytail. Which it is. Julius seems outraged about this, turning his head back to me, getting ready to slam his shield down on my head. But he never saw my finger nails. I dig my "claws" into his leg and he lets out a cry of pain. After Felix pulls his Kurki blade out of Sarah he decides to help me in my battle with Julius by throwing one at him. The blade sinks into his right temple, killing him instantly. Well that was absolutely amazing. After Felix helps me up, I spot a District 4 boy, no older than twelve, holding an axe. Poor kid probably doesn't even know how to use it.

"Felix, that kid over there. I think we should let him into the alliance." I point to the boy from 4.

Felix laughs. "Are you kidding me? He's like twelve, and can barely hold that axe!" He says.

"Well yeah, but we could find him a more...suitable, weapon." I reason with him. Felix just sighs and nods his head. I run over to the kid, he must've thought I was going to attack him because he held up the axe.

"Wait! I just want to talk! My name is Samantha. What's your name?" I ask him. He mouths the words "I can't talk" so I just shrug.

"Well then, you're in the Careers. We'll get you a weapon of your own when we get done here." I tell him. He nods and looks around. No tributes besides us, and the Careers are at the Cornucopia. Guess the bloodbath ended. Not going to lie, since there were 24 more tributes I thought it would last a little longer. I lead the little boy over to Felix, where we are soon joined by Sapphire.

"Where is Syringe?" I ask.

"Still on his pedestal." Felix responds.

I look over and sure enough, Syringe is sitting on his pedestal, blood now on his right hand. He looks very happy. Almost like he's proud to have beat a bitch to death with his hands.

"Who's this guy?" Sapphire asks.

"A boy from 4." I tell her. I've decided to name him Squirt, since he is small.

"What's his name?" Felix asks.

"He can't tell me, he's mute. But I've decided to call him Squirt." I say. Squirt nods. I smile at this. After discussing it, we decide he's allowed in the Careers and then we find him a weapon he can use better. He decides on two nine-inch steel daggers. The other District 2 tributes, Obsidian and Ophelia, are on top of the Cornucopia swinging their feet back and forth. Ophelia has a 4 foot broadsword clutched in her right hand while Obsidian has a black crossbow with two sheathes of botls strapped to his back. They both look happy, which isn't out of the normal because they're both supposedly morphling addicts. Twelve cannons go off after about thirty minutes. That's a low number for THIS bloodbath. But oh well. We know the Careers were the ones that killed all twelve of them. There is now thirty people left. I go through the rest of weapons, picking out things I'm good with. By the time I'm done, I have two backpacks, seven packs of throwing knives along with a vest full of them, a sword stuck in a belt loop on my pants, and a dagger stuck into my boot. Felix has his Kukri machetes in a sheathe on his lower back. He also has an axe in a sheath that dangles from his side.

"Alright, I think our main target is one of the District 7 girls. You know, the one with axe and bow skills." Sapphire says.

"Her name is Calico." Felix says. "She scored a seven." He adds.

"Well then, we hunt her down to night." I tell them.

**A/N: So that was the first chapter of the first Quater Quell. Okay so, I know Haymitch's games were supposed to have increased tributes but I wanted to switch it around a little bit. NO JUDGING. NO. NO ME GUSTA! Oh and I am almost done with the fifth chapter for Blight, be happy.**


End file.
